Personal computers and the Internet greatly enhanced communications and access to information from around the world. Typically, visual information is displayed upon a monitor screen and data can be added or manipulated via keystrokes upon an associated keyboard. Feedback is provided visually to the user by the monitor screen. Blind users cannot utilize the information appearing upon the monitor screen while visually impaired users may experience difficulty doing so. Accordingly, screen readers have been developed to assist blind and visually impaired users when they use a personal computer.
Screen readers are devices that interpret display output typically viewed on a computer monitor and cause a voice synthesizer, Braille reader or other alternative device to output the same content. A well known screen reader is JAWS® available through Freedom Scientific, Inc. (St. Petersburg, Fla.). Screen readers are particularly useful for a blind or low vision user. One such screen reader is JAWS® for Windows. When installed upon a personal computer, JAWS® provides access to the operating system, software applications and the Internet. JAWS® includes a speech synthesizer that cooperates with the sound card in the personal computer to read aloud information appearing upon the computer monitor screen or that is derived through communicating directly with the application or operating system. Thus, JAWS® provides access to a wide variety of information, education and job related applications. Additionally, JAWS® includes an interface that can provide output to refreshable Braille displays. Current JAWS® software supports all standard Windows® applications, including Microsoft Office XP®. JAWS® supports Internet Explorer with special features, such as, links lists, frame lists, forms mode and reading of HTML labels and graphic labels included on web pages. Upon entering an HTML document via an Internet link, JAWS® actuates a Virtual PC Cursor that mimics the functions of the PC cursor. The Virtual PC cursor causes JAWS® to signal the speech synthesizer to speak the number of frames in a document being read in Internet Explorer and the number of links in the frame currently being displayed. Also, JAWS® causes the speech synthesizer to read graphics labeled by alternate tags in HTML code.